Into the Friendship Castle
by Tw1 Spark1e
Summary: From random parts of time and space, eight humans have been selected by Princess Luna as part of her own experiment. Their destiny: to find a way out of her dimension. Will they pass the test? As long as they remain, they are bound to run into trouble or challenges that risk their lives. This prequel takes place 1001 years before the events of "Learning To Live".


The void was filled with the essence of the color black. Not a single sound was heard beyond the dark walls and everything was still. This felt like the beginning for the realm of supposed sleep, but it never did feel like sleep was coming upon.

Within the few moments, there is the sound of a loud bang: a bang that sounded close to an explosion that would bend the time-world continuum. This explosion had created a flash in the distance that would get brighter by each second. But from out of the whiteness that the explosion brought upon itself, there were more different things.

Stars began to float out of the explosion and onto various random parts of the void, bringing very distant light from the places they were. Nebulae clouds and dust spread out from where the explosion had been mysteriously ignited. The stars of various colours move slowly to their designated places and finally stop. Below, above and from various differences in the distance, the clouds of dust can be seen swirling about forming various celestial bodies known as galaxies, hosts for various star systems and a harbour for rocky plains sometimes called planets. These would be used to create life from what was out of the explosion.

That voice starts to speak out. "Welcome… welcome to all of you." The voice sounds very female and rather pleased by the company that is to be expected out of the welcome. "If you are hearing this voice my minions, you have just arrived in the very realm of the dream dimension, one passed what you call R.E.M. sleep. This is the very realm of no time… and no space…"

The whole place starts to move forward on a journey across the oceans of stars. The voice's pleased tone slowly reduces itself to a slow and relaxed tone in its voice. "Do not be afraid, my eight precious minions… for I am the controller of all dreams eternal and have watched your dreams and lives from afar. I am as water… as air… like breath itself. Do not be afraid."

Across the space realm, the evolution of a star can be seen by its life cycle, to its birth from the celestial dust that lie about its meaningful place in the galaxy all the way until it's time where it's ignited into a supernova. Many space rocks and gas giants were obliterated by this powerful blast within the star's radius. The stray survivors for what used to be that world remain as asteroids and very rarely, ice that gather together to form a comet.

"Look around, but linger not…" The voice gave off, firing out a warning from the unknown. "Where I lead, you will follow. Mark these words well my minions. Ignite my anger with your delay and punishments shall come your own way."

From eight blinding lights, a group of species known as humans appear before the gravity of space, feeling quite weightless and are in flight through the dream realm. They remain asleep, but their faces remain hidden. A couple of them look like they had been through a lot while others seem to have been at peace from their part of the world they resided on. These humans came from a world known as: the planet Earth. A rock of life and blue skies in the system of Sol.

The voice carried on, remaining calm at all times but with fair warning and reason. "You are eight souls of the flesh. I have gone back and chosen from different parts of times both ancient and modern. The trivia of your lives are unimportant to me." The voice lets out a sort of amused snicker. "Indeed… some may die… and few will live."

The eight sleeping souls drift from the lights they descended from and across the endless oceans of time and space, approaching a dead star body giving out space dust to spit out. It is by far one of the rarest things they nobody will ever know to come across in a lifetime. A white hole: the opposite of a black hole. The eight humans of time were heading straight into it.

The voice rang out "You eight have a task… or a test to say: to release yourselves from this realm of sleep and the challenges of nightmares that come across you…"

All eight souls no longer feel the weight onto them and their unconscious bodies slip out into gravity towards the bright sphere that was the white hole. They disappear into it and the voice echoes out the final words from its female mouth.

"…You must enter the lucid and lost passages of the Friendship Castle!"


End file.
